Wanted
by AmarisLives
Summary: Well, isn't spider-man suppose to be in the Avengers to? I'm making a fanfic about the older spider-man movies! Debra Jones is friends with Peter Parker, who is Spider-man, but she doesn't know! All of a sudden she is thrown into the madness when Harry is in the hospital and he loses his memory of what happened that night he went after Spider-man! Debra is going along with it!


Okay, this isn't an Avengers fanfic, it's a spider man fan fic and there isn't one labeled in movies, but there are four labeled in cartoons and that's kind of weird, so I'm putting it in under Avengers! Sorry! I would put it under in the cartoons, but there were too many to chose from and I don't know it wouldn't be right, so I'm putting it under the Avengers! It has nothing to do with the movie whatsoever and the characters are from the _**spider man movies**_ **_the earlier movies_**,**_ not the newer ones that recently came out_**. I made up a character. This is so off, but I'm sorry! I just hope you enjoy reading it! :D

The fall was the best time of season for me because things just seemed more homey and comfortable. I really don't know why, but it magically calmed me down every time I thought about it. I love bundling up in my favorite knits and scarfs and wearing my favorite boots. I was comfortable in my own skin, but this fall was a bit warmer than previous falls, so it was a bit off balancing for myself. It was the beginning of fall and the temps were still high in the 70's and lower 80's. The newsman said it was because of global warming, but I really don't know. In this moment I was wearing a simple white sun dress that hugged the upper half of my body was frilled out at the bottom half, a sweet heart with straps, it was as simple as that.

I carried my leather bag over my shoulder as I shyly walk down the side walk of New York. I lived a simple life and went to school and made friends. I was never bullied, but occasionally pick on because I was smart and did my work. Harmless stuff. People told me before they liked me, but people never really made sense to me. The people that I did make good friends with were Harry and Peter. Peter was smart and took pictures and Harry had a huge crush on Mary-Jane. So did Peter. It was kind of cute. Peter lived with his Grandma and Harry's father had died at the hands of 'Spider-Man'.

Mary-Jane work in plays whilst Peter work for the New York times and Harry did whatever he did. I was at home the other day and I had received an email from Mary-Jane saying that Harry was in the hospital because he had hurt himself really badly involving his head. She said he didn't remember much. That's where I was going right now. I opened the glass door and walked inside, my wedges were squeaking loudly against the tiled floors.

"Excuse me miss!" I heard someone call out my name.

I turned around to see a nurse running towards me. "Yes?" I ask.

"Are you Debra Jones?" she asks me.

"Yes, that's me," I said.

"Good because he's this way. His friend Peter wanted to make sure that when you cam you wouldn't get lost," she says.

I blushed. "Oh, okay." I said.

"He's such a gentlemen, I swear!" She gushed.

"Let me lead you the way," she says in delight.

I followed close behind her. "How long have you known these two boys?" she asks me.

"Since high school," I said. "I was originally from California, but when my father got promoted, the job was all the way out here, so we moved and I started my freshman year of high school with them two."

"That's nice. That must have been a big change for you," she says.

"It was, but it was kind of cool, you know. I got to experience a whole other side of my life. I'm glad." I said wandering back in to the past.

"Well, I'm glad to here that you enjoyed it!" she gleefully says.

She stops to a room and she leans in smiling. "That boy Harry sure is handsome! His friend is worried about him though. Peter said Harry is going to be happy when he gets to see you!" she whispers.

I blushed once more. "Oh, that's nice," I said.

"Tell me if you need anything, sweetheart," she says.

"Thank you!" I called out as she waved me good-bye

I walk inside and Peter is standing close besides Mary-Jane and they are all talking to each other. I knock on the door as I walk in. Everyone looks up at me. Peter came up to me and hugs me. "Great to see ya! I'm glad you came!" Peter exclaims.

I smiled. "Thanks. I had enough time before I go back to my dad's house to help out with some stuff," I said.

"Hey, Debra," Mary-Jane says as she hugs me tightly.

"How's life?" she asks me.

I shrugged. "Well, I've been working at a day care and going to school at NYU during the evening," I said.

"That's good. I've been all over the place," she says.

"How is that going for you?" I ask her.

She smiles. "It's been alright, but I've seen better days," she says.

"It'll get better," I said.

She smiled. "I know."

I walk over to Harry's side of the bed and I leaned in, but not to close. "Hey there," I whispered.

He smiles and the sun blushes away in the galaxy. "Hey, how's it going?" he asks me.

"Fine," I said.

He sat up and he makes himself comfortable and his brown eyes look into mine. I didn't know what overcame me when I leaned in a kissed his cheek. "I've been so worried about you," I said to him.

He grasps my hands. "It's really amazing to know that you care so much about me," he says smiling like the sun again.

"Of course I care about you, Harry! You are my friend after all," I said.

He grins. "Maybe when I get out of the hospital we can have lunch," he says to me.

I blush. "That would be lovely," I said.

He lightly touches the side of my face as he tucks a brown curl behind my ear. I shook out of my faze. "I brought you something," I said.

He snap out of it too. "What did you bring me?" he asks.

I got up and I began digging around in my bag until I found the envelope. I walk over to him and handed it to him. He took it and opened it. He reads the card.

_Hey there Harry,_

_I hope your feeling better! I really miss you a lot!  
Maybe we can hang and make cookies one day when  
your feelin' better! The bump on your head doesn't  
look so bad! Maybe I shouldn't had said that! Sorry!  
I hope you like the gift card I got ya! Have a nice day!_

_Love Always,  
Debra_

He looks up and he smiles like the sun and my heart skips a million beats. "Thanks a lot, Debra!" he happily says.

I heard my phone buzzing and I went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Deb, are you on your way yet?" my dad asks me.

"I'm at the hospital visiting my friend Harry. He's okay now," I said.

He sighs with relief. "That's good to know. He didn't lose all his memories?" he asks.

"No, just when he had hit his head that day it happened to him," I said.

"Maybe when he's feeling better you can bring him over to the shop," he said.

I looked over at him and at Peter who looked nervous. "Yeah, I'll ask him about that later on," I said.

"Alright-y then, I'll let ya go sweetheart. See you soon," he says.

"I love you too, dad." I said as I hung up.

I put my phone away and as I look up Mary-Jane was sitting next to Harry. " I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay," she tells him.

He hugs her good-bye and she pulls away to hug Peter good-bye. "I'll see you soon, okay Peter," she says to him.

"Good-bye Mary-Jane," he told her.

I came up to her and hugged her good-bye as well. "Let's get some Chinese food tomorrow," she says to me.

I shook my head. "Sure, well it depends. I'll call you though," I told her.

She shakes her head and walks out. Peter clasps his hands together. "I've to go to work, I'll see you guys later. Stay perfect, Debra," he tells me.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Stay . . . Peter, Peter," I said.

He smiles as he walks out of the room. It was just me and Harry now.

"I really like the card and the gift card to that record store. I get out of the hospital this Friday, maybe we can go out and eat," he says.

"I'd love too, Harry!" I joyously said.

He chuckles. "Well, I better rest because the nurse is constantly checking up on me," he says.

I leaned over towards him once again. I kissed his cheek, but he took the chance and gave me a hug.

"Can't wait till Friday," he whispers into my ear.


End file.
